


A Day in the Life of an Azkaban Guard

by Whispered_Melodies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispered_Melodies/pseuds/Whispered_Melodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cold. It was always cold. But it liked it like that. No one escaped from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of an Azkaban Guard

A Day in the Life of an Azkaban Guard

It was cold. It was always cold. But it liked it like that. Swarming around this insignificant island. They had an agreement with the wand users that they would guard the prisoners because the wand users themselves were too inept. They did their job well in capturing them but the victims would escape if left in the hands of these two legged forms.

Their race was called Dementors by the wand users. It was an appropriate name for them. They fed on the happy emotions of creatures of every kind. The more happy the memory the better it tasted. The wand users had developed a way to defend themselves against them but it could only drive them away.

They were a formidable race. One of the most feared species in the magical world. They were kept under control in the magical universe but sometimes they managed to leave and collect the soul of some poor non magical being.

This particular day started out as normal. Most of the prisoners here had barely any good memory to feed on, but the guards were a different story. The human guards were stationed in case one of the prisoners escaped. That was not possible. The Dementors did their job well and in return they would get the souls of those who committed atrocious crimes in their world.

As it made its usual rounds it felt the emotions of the humans around him. There was a female who had happy emotions. She seemed convinced that someone would rescue her. It continued to feed on the thoughts of happiness at serving her master. It did not know who her master was, but it figured that it was the person that was sending the wizards to force new souls into their prison. It was not necessarily objecting it.

After making more rounds he found himself in front of the cell that held one of the longest prisoner held. He was a male and had no particular emotion radiating of him. He was quiet. He had been there for 12 winters. 36 seasons. 144 moons. 4 380 days. Most would have died or gone insane. He was simply impassive. That could be good or bad. It went off to see another prisoner.  
________________________________________  
It had come back. It was getting even colder, signalling the end of the day. But the Dementors didn't need rest. It flew past the cell of the one without emotions. He felt the emotions shift slightly, into something less human. But it paid no heed.

Soon he felt the emotions drift away, getting farther from the island. He heard the happy female start laughing, crazed laughing. She had been insane long before she had been dumped on the island.

It went back to investigate. The male was gone. He had escaped.

He had escaped.

It was not possible! No one could escape from the island. Yet somehow this wizard had.

It sounded the alarm. They would catch the wand user. No one made a fool of Dementors. He would regret the day he had escaped from their clutches. His soul would be theirs.

No one escaped.


End file.
